


Sardines 2: Out Of The Can

by Elle Gray (Elle_Gray)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Also Shifty is amazing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asking Permission, Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Boys Kissing, Chanero, Consent, Dancing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Extraneous freeform tags, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Molly, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Healthy Relationships, I made you some porn, Inappropriate Erections, James/Cushion, Kissing, M/M, Muggle Tents, POV First Person, POV Teddy Lupin, Present Tense, Scorpiddy, Switching, The Burrow, Voyeurism, Weasley Family, fingerguns, here's another one, the brothers don't touch, to annoy those people on reddit who dont like how i tag, yes I saw that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray
Summary: Teddy, James, Albus and Scorpius have a nice time at the family party.“It's the first time I've had a dick in my hand and in my arse and I kind of love it.”You should read Shiftylinguini'sSardinesbefore this.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Panero, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 184





	Sardines 2: Out Of The Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sardines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492476) by [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini). 



The music tonight is old and loud and everyone in the living room is young and drunk. Most of the parental generation have retired to the porch for a nightcap, or retired completely to bed. A tangle of us are dancing, our audience a mish-mash of the too-drunk or too-cool. Lily is spinning around in the middle of it all, her hair a whirl of golden flame. Her boyfriend left a couple of hours ago and she's been a wild thing ever since. He dilutes her.

Rosie is nearly asleep, curled on Victoire's lap, but Hugo is keeping up the Granger-Weasley name with a bizarre mix of head-banging and Riverdance. Freddie and Roxy are taking turns to mimic him then fall about laughing, and I swear they've used an entire film on too-close selfies, flashing loud and bright against the dim twinkle of the fairy lights.

Both Potter boys are watching me. Al looks scandalised that Charlie's delicious new Spanish husband is getting a bit familiar with me — putting his hands places he probably shouldn't in polite company. James just dragged a couch cushion onto his lap so I'm guessing he feels differently. Charlie looks over every so often to make sure I haven't actually succumbed to Panero's casual groping, and if the smirk is anything to go by, none of us need be concerned about any sort of relationship fallout. Except maybe the couch cushion.

James looks tense, fractious; his eyes dart to my face, to the foreign hands on my hips, to his no-fucks-given uncle. Charlie’s engrossed in discussion with a pink-nosed and enthusiastic Rolf Scamander while Aunt Luna is wispily gesticulating amongst us on the dance floor. James' hand presses harder on the cushion.

Another touch, behind me, and I turn away from Panero's loose grip, his hand skimming across my stomach. Scorpius is there, flushed and damp, and he leans in, a tentative hand on my arm, and whispers in my ear.

'How long are you staying up?'

His breath is warm against my skin and there's a happy well of sparkling cider in my belly begging for more of him.

'Depends on how long James lasts,' I say, and the grey-blue eyes flick over my shoulder, past the writhing snack our uncle brought home, and alight on James, still holding the cushion against his jean-clad cock and looking noticeably flushed.

'Not much longer by the looks of it,' Scorpius says. 'Can we—' I see him hesitate, the propriety bred into him warring with the intimacy the four of us shared last night — him and Al, me and James. One room, two beds, and a line we all crossed together. 'Could I have twenty minutes with Al? Alone?'

All of us have been booted out of the house to sleep in the garden tonight, trading shared bedrooms for Arthur's Muggle tent collection. Charlie and Panero have offered to be the responsible adults and keep watch over us all — ironic when they're joining in now with the slightly questionable behaviour. We four — Scorpius, Al, James and I — have opted to share a tent, since there are only four, leaving one for the girls, one for the other boys, and one for Charlie and Panero. Plus, no one else wanted to share with a couple, "because gross", and one of the olds decided that if we were crammed in together we'd keep our hands to ourselves. Self-regulate. Probably the same unadventurous, repressed boomer who thought we should share Uncle George's old room last night. And look how that went — packed in like sardines, fucking like bunnies and sleeping like babies in a room that still smells vaguely of four people's spunk.

_Yum._

Scorpius is sinfully pretty and Al normally seems quite repressed, so last night was… intriguing. A part of me wants to ensure we make it out to the tent far sooner than twenty minutes, so we can join in (or at least watch). I don't know how much farther they'd go down that path — if that was it or if there's more they'd do. In my apple-cidered state I can only think of inelegant, blunt ways of finding out.

'I can't guarantee we'll last twenty minutes,' I say, and I snake an arm around Scorpius and drag him close, watching his pale eyebrows shoot up as his hips collide with mine. He's warm and soft and he smells good. I imagine James behind me, eyes narrow, waiting to see what happens. I imagine him shifting awkwardly in his armchair, hoping for things he shouldn't. He's worse than I am. I lean in and lay my cheek against Scorpius'.

'Will you really mind if we interrupt?'

 _'Oh_ —' he says, and I feel his breath on my jaw this time. 'I don't know if—'

'Don't know if what?'

I make us sway to the music, arm tight around him still, the illicit rub of our movements thrilling.

'I don't know how Al feels about all that.'

'Didn't you talk about it today?' I turn my head slightly so my lips move against him as I speak. I want to stick my tongue out and lick his earlobe, bite it.

'Oh. Er.' His hand tightens on my arm. 'No, not about that exactly. We talked about him and James mainly, how that was a— a hard line for him.'

'And what about us?'

I shouldn't have said it. I can tell by the pressure of his fingers, the rough intake of breath, by how good it feels when I twist slightly and my cock rubs against his hip.

'I—' His other hand comes to rest on my shoulder, one finger daring to touch the skin on my neck. He goes quiet.

'Go and ask him,' I say and spin him out of my grip, pushing him in Al's direction.

He stumbles a little but recovers himself, approaching Al in his chair and leaning over him to whisper something in his ear. I get to see his trousers pull tight across his arse _and_ see the expression on Al's face. He's watching me over Scorp's shoulder, eyes wide and mouth slack. I meet his gaze, and he frowns a little, so I turn my hair platinum and I give him a wink. He snaps his mouth shut and looks at Scorpius instead. Then he's being tugged out of his chair and into the kitchen.

To anyone else it'd look like they were off to get a drink. To me it means the clock is set. I turn and look at James and he's pink and staring, and when I beckon him over, he looks pointedly down at his lap and glares. I shrug, and spin to face Luna, taking her hand and twirling her in the middle of the floor. I think innocent thoughts. Or, at least, I try to.

James appears behind me after a while, jumper off and tied around his waist. He presses himself against my back and forgoes subtlety, as usual.

'Bed time,' he says, and steers me toward the back door, calling out a goodnight to the family as we leave. I stop him in the kitchen, once we're alone, and make him drink an entire glass of water. I have one of my own and it barely hits the sides. I fill up the glass again, and watch as he unties his jumper and puts it back on. There's a noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers.

'Hard night?' I ask.

'Shut up.'

'Rude.'

'You're the one who's been bloody _gyrating_ in front of me. Practically dry humping my new uncle and molesting my baby brother's boyfriend.'

'You say that as if you didn't like it. The shape of your trousers says otherwise.'

'You're a tease, Lupin.'

'You're a voyeur, Potter.'

'Fuck off, lets get out of here.'

It's been long enough that I doubt I need to stall us for time, and I hop down the back steps with something a little like excitement. The grass is long and swishy and the air is still. As we get closer to our tent there's a visible glow and the outline of two bodies projected against the blue nylon wall. I can't decide if the shadow-play is intentional, and the idea it might be sends a pleasurable shiver downwards.

'I might be a voyeur, but one of _them_ is definitely an exhibitionist,' James mutters.

'My money's on Scorpius,' I whisper back at him.

'I suppose you'd know. Since you guys are so close now.'

'Jamie, you were watching us; you know nothing happened.'

'I also know you want it to.'

I stop, reach out for his wrist and hold him still, moonlight bouncing off his freckled skin. 'I do, but I won't do anything if you don't want me to.' It pays to be sure, even if the evidence seems clear. 'Seriously. Tell me what you want.'

'I don't know yet.' He looks up at the stars like they might hold answers. 'Ask again before you do anything, yeah?'

'Of course.' I slide my hand down to lace our fingers together and tug him towards our bed for the night.

We can hear Scorpius and Al now, soft sounds and sharp sucks and a hum of approval that goes straight to my dick. I can hardly tease James, voyeurism comes just as naturally to me too. It pleases my wolfier side — it feels like stalking, like they're prey. Except instead of ripping flesh I want to suckle on it, lick it, rub my face against it. Wolfy things. Dunno what James' excuse is.

'What do we do?' James asks, his voice barely audible, pausing a respectful distance from the tent. I notice his quick glance at the front of my trousers.

'We could wait,' I whisper back. 'Or we could go in.'

'And if we go in?'

I shrug, remembering Scorpius' reactions when I pulled him close. The way he felt against me, the flush of his cheeks. 'We're at least fifty percent welcome.'

'Those aren't great odds.'

'Last night had even worse odds.'

James shrugs his agreement, then moves, decided, dropping to his knees in front of the tent. He does that all the time — decides on the spot and then just _does_ it. He's very like Harry that way.

The zip is quiet under the sounds of someone, Al I think, getting thoroughly sucked off. He's not holding back very well, mewling and cursing, soft but heartfelt. Makes me wonder how good a job Scorp is doing for him. Makes me impatient to watch it happen. I might spend a second fantasising about getting it as well. I crouch beside James at the entrance as he pushes the flap aside and we get to see Al, splayed out and half naked, eyes closed. Scorpius is tonsil deep between his legs, head bobbing relentlessly. He flicks a glance at us as we crawl in and Al hears us and there's a split second where they're both looking at us and it's good, but then Scorp is pushed off with a wet slurp and Al pulls his boxers up over his cock, spit-slick and shiny.

'What is this?' he asks.

'Um,' Scorpius starts and Al's eyes flick up to him. 'I thought we might— That is, I thought, you know, like last night. I thought they might _watch_ '. His pretty mouth twists with worry.

'Is that what you want?'

Scorpius nods, the hesitant edge of a smile on his lips.

Al just rolls his eyes. 'Fine. James, if you touch me I'll kill you.'

'Boundary noted.'

'Don't talk to me either,' Al says and James regresses about ten years, miming a zip across his mouth. I'm hoping it'll still open for me. I say as much. He rolls his eyes.

Scorp leans forward, hands either side of Al's hips, waiting for us to get in and close the flaps. Al's hands rest on his waistband, thumbs tucked under the blue cotton. I'd not have picked him as a plaid boxers sort of person but it makes sense in a way; they're a bit repressed-looking and so is he. I want to know what Scorpius has on under his trousers, and as James settles himself on our side of the cramped space I think about saying so. I hold it in. I'll let Jamie get comfortable before I make him awkward again. I pull the zip closed and charm it with my wand so no one else can open it. I think we'd all draw a line at _unwanted_ visitors.

I tuck myself in between the nylon wall and James. He's lying flat on his back and not quite looking over at Scorpius, not quite watching as he ducks down to kiss at Al's smooth belly, then lower. Al flicks his eyes at me as I snake an arm around his brother's waist, and then focuses on Scorp's ministrations, watching the blond head move lower until it's pressed into the tented fabric, mouthing at what must be Al's balls, if the intake of breath is anything to go by. I want to _see_.

Al pushes his boxers down a bit, erect cock still trapped inside, but his sharp little hipbones come into view and Scorpius surges up to nip at them, his hand snaking between them and helping Al free himself. There's a fumble and a _smack_ as his cock springs free and slaps against Scorp's cheek. I feel James shift beside me. He's looking now, properly _looking_ , and I let my arm move lower, pulling his hip against my own swelling erection and reveling in the pressure. His cock nudges against my arm, and it's distracting enough I miss what's going on beside us, only an arms length away, just for a moment. My hands are suddenly far too busy tracing James' bulge through his jeans, flicking his buttons open, tugging his fly wide to get my hand in there. When someone lets out a throaty sound I assume it's him and he's extra sensitive tonight, before there's a slurp and I glance up at the other two, Scorpius looking up the length of Al's supine form, searching for feedback, maybe, and just finding Al stretched out and limp with his eyes screwed shut and his hand over his mouth. Spoilsport. Moan for us, Potter.

James lifts the waistband of his pants so I can get him in my hand and shuffles until the elastic is out of the way, tucked under his balls. I set a rhythm to match Scorpius' bobbing head and James sighs happily, yet begrudgingly, still watching them. I can't tell if he's got his eyes on Scorpius' mouth, stretched wide, or his brother's dick, wet and pink, or if he's watching Al's face like I am. Every silent gasp and twitch, every flutter of lashes against pale skin, every time he almost opens his eyes and then doesn't, slamming them shut again. Keeping us out.

A tap against my jaw redirects my attention downwards. 'You better be planning on using this sometime soon, Lupin,' he says, pushing up into my fist.

'Why?' I whisper, smirking at his frown. 'You wanna fuck me?'

'Only for an hour, now, yes. Obviously.'

'Grab your wand then, Potter.'

Al opens his eyes then, his eyes darting from me to my hand, and his brother's cock. He looks away again, at the sloped nylon roof, and taps Scorpius' shoulder. There's another delicious, wet sound as Scorp leaves off and stalks up the bed to drop a kiss on his mouth.

'Hi,' Scorpius says, barely discernible over the sound of James' breathing.

'My turn tonight,' Al says. 'If you want to.'

Scorpius looks over at James and I, eyes skittering over James' lap. 'Alright,' he says. 'Yes please.'

Albus picks up his wand and swishes it over Scorpius' backside, once, twice, three times. He doesn't even bother with an incantation so I hate (love) to think how many times he's done those same spells. I hope it's effective.

I get my answer a second later when he swishes his wand at me and I feel it — the sudden emptiness, the tingling skin, the warm wet of lube inside and out.

Business time, then.

My arse cheeks slide together as I strip off my shirt and trousers, then help relieve James of his jeans. I feel vaguely self-conscious as he and I try and swap places without elbowing anyone and with my dick waving about in the middle of the whole thing. By the time I manage to crawl into position, with my back to James and his back to the wall, Scorpius is already in the middle with me, facing inwards on his side, Al right behind him. So close.

Scorpius has his eyes closed, lip caught between his perfect teeth. Al's elbow is at a telling angle and his eyes are on me. I can tell when he finds _that spot_ with his fingers, because Scorpius' eyes fly open for a second, then flutter shut with a gasp. I want to reach across and bite him. I could, he's that close, if he sneezed I'd need a shower. Though, if he comes with any sort of power behind it, I'll also need a shower — I'll just enjoy getting dirty more. Maybe if I get to help I'll only need to wash my hands. Maybe I should offer… Later — in the heat of the moment. I expect everyone will be more agreeable about inter-couple wanking when we're all on edge and desperate to get off.

I commit to biding my time, stretching out so James can nibble at my neck and crooking one knee up to keep steady and not-quite-accidentally nudging Scorpius' thigh. He's too lost in whatever Al's fingers are up to, or so I think, but then his hand is on my knee and James bites down harder, his deviant little growl giving away his opinion of that — his brother's boyfriend touching me, here, now. I feel James' hand on my hip, fingers spread and his thumb trailing down the cleft between my cheeks, sliding through warm lube and skimming over the bunched muscle of my arse. He stops there and teases a circle around it, then over it, the pressure increasing with every pass. My dick twitches, heavy on my thigh, not so far from Scorpius' hand, but absolutely not close enough for my liking. I want servicing, one horny boy on either side and another sneaking glances over at me as he adds another finger to his lover's arse. We're two thirds of the way there. Come on Scorpius, live a little.

James finally stops toying with me and presses one long finger in. It glides deep and easy after the charms, and he adds another, and another, until I can't focus on the ruffled blond head in front of me and my eyes flutter shut. The world narrows to only the physical; the weight behind me, the warm body, the poky edge of the zip on James' hoodie, the relentless fingering I'm getting with no idea if James is watching Scorpius get the same attention. No idea if Al is still watching us, watching James. Maybe they're egging each other on, maybe they've found a way to make fingering competitive, maybe we win when I lose it, or I come, or when I start to beg for somebody's — anybody's — cock in me. I'm tempted by all three.

I drag my eyes open as I feel James' fingers withdraw, and the blunt press of his cock instead. He pushes forward and pops in easily, and I can't help clenching around him, it's so fucking _nice_. He hisses at me but he doesn't stop until he's fully seated, hips flush against mine. He holds me there and I watch Al do the same to Scorp, only Scorpius is fisting his own cock, long and slow, then one lightning fast stroke, then back to slow. His eyes are still closed, his lips bitten pink, his other hand still clutched around my knee.

I could help him now. I could at least ask. I lean my head back and turn to nudge at James' jaw, prickly with stubble. 'Can I touch him?' I whisper against his throat.

James gives me a non-committal look and inclines his head across the tent, all four foot of it.

Al slides a possessive hand over Scorp's belly. 'Not yet.'

Well, that's certainly not a no. James must make the same conclusion, and he must like it, because I feel him nuzzle his face into my hair and flex his hips even closer to mine. I tilt forward, then reverse it, sliding back onto him, and he takes the hint, setting us a slow, even rhythm, deep and tight. His breath gets louder in my ear, his arm tighter around my chest, his thrusts just this side of wild.

In front of me, Scorpius is panting, his own dick forgotten, left to bob in time to Al's controlled thrusts. He has one hand fisted in the blankets, now, the other one still tight on my knee. He lets out a throaty sound and it gets tighter. I slide my own hand over his, and that can't be too bad, if he was touching me first? That surely doesn't count as _touching_ him.

'Sorry,' he says, and tries to let go, but I hold his hand there until he relaxes, until his fingers spread out again.

'It's okay,' I whisper. 'It's nice.'

'Oh, but—' he stops. 'Okay.'

His hand pushes another inch along my thigh. I let my approval show on my face. His hand twitches, unsure of what more he can get away with.

Al decides for us. With some leverage and a hard thrust, he shoves Scorpius forward so he and I are practically sharing breath. Scorp's hand lurches, his fingertips brushing the length of my dick and I reach out for his shoulder to steady him. He lets his hand hover over me, the ghost of his touch still palpable and a slight but gratifying tremble visible in his hand.

 _'Al,_ ' he whines, looking at me.

'Just.' Al thrusts hard again. 'Do it.'

Scorpius hesitates, his gaze dropping low, a single fingertip barely touching me, barely tracing the faint line of a vein.

Al tilts his head, whispers in his ear and Scorp's eyelids flutter. 'Are you going to do what I tell you?'

Scorpius flicks his eyes up to me, then to a space over my shoulder, and I feel James nod, his chin digging into me. I feel slim fingers wrap around me. A thumb swipes across the tip of my cock, spreading what feels like an unsurprising amount of precum, considering what's happening. James hums happily and shifts, getting a better angle, his dick driving deeper inside. He ends up leaning over me, his weight pinning me, his hips pounding me down, his eyes fixed on Scorpius' hand, delicately, relentlessly, pumping. When I look over at Al, he's flushed and watching, hair starting to stick to his skin. He inclines his head, looks down at Scorpius' cock, pink and lovely and completely unattended. He raises an eyebrow in question. _Would you mind wanking my boyfriend off while I fuck him in the arse?_ It would be rude to refuse, but honestly, I'll be able to last longer if I perhaps _don't_ pick up the nice, hard, nineteen-year-old cock that's dripping on the blankets.

I do it anyway.

It's the first time I've had someone else's dick in my hand and in my arse at the same time and I kind of love it. Scorpius whimpers and twitches and it's not going to help me stave off my orgasm at all if he keeps doing that because he looks _edible_. Fortunately, James seems to agree and I feel the growl in his throat against my shoulder. He fucks a little harder into me. Not long now.

I close my eyes, trying to remember everything I know about tantric sex, which is fuck all, and it's then — trying to manage the sensations, trying to push my orgasm away — that's when we all hear something outside, and we freeze, one by one, remembering where we are.

'Charliiie, come here,' purrs a distinctly Spanish voice.

'I _am_ here.' A fond, British timbre.

'No, darling, I mean _come_ here.' Panero's laugh is cut off with what must be a kiss, turning into a muffled moan of gratuitous pleasure.

'Get in the tent.'

'You get in.'

'I _will_. In the tent.' Charlie snorts a laugh. 'We can't fuck in the garden, love. It's not that sort of family.'

I look up at Scorpius, my dick in his hand and his in mine, and two perfect Potter boys balls deep in our arses. It certainly seems like that sort of family from here, but it's true, we did at least do it _inside_ the tent. Though I realise now, none of us thought to cast any sort of sound muffling spells. It's sheer luck we're all lying down so the dim outline of us in the glow of Scorpius' wand will only show us prone, as if we were sleeping. Probably. Maybe not James, half-mounting me like this.

'I wish it was that sort of family,' Panero pouts. 'A lot of your boys look to be worth fucking.'

James snorts behind me.

'Shush,’ Charlie mutters. ‘You'll wake them up. Get in the tent.'

We hear a zip, a rustle of nylon, the gentle smack of more kisses, a tiny moan, a less tiny one. Another long zip. And then what can only be two men scrambling out of their clothes and performing all the appropriate spells to be doing… exactly what we're all doing. They're making enough noise about it as well. I give Scorpius a gentle squeeze. A long stroke, another. Al sees and starts pumping into him again, but silent this time, and slow. James hesitates.

'We're really doing this?' he breathes.

Panero, in the next tent over, utters an _'Oh fuck yes, fuck me,_ ' and I shrug, smiling at James over my shoulder. He rolls his eyes.

As our neighbours get noisier, he gets braver, though — moving faster, breathing harder, chasing where we were before. Panero is filth, his words straight out of a cheap erotic novel, and Charlie's obscenely sexy grunting teamed with the occasional sharp smack of palm on skin eggs us along. James is back to pummeling into me in no time, almost fully up on his knees, now, hips like a jackhammer. Any hesitation he might’ve had is gone, and his shameless appreciation carries me through long minutes of bliss. Eventually, my hand slackens around Scorpius' cock, and his around mine, I'm jiggling around too much to be able to show any sort of finesse but I don't want to let go of him. Al is still thrusting long, steady strokes into his arse, the total opposite of his brother. Scorpius is still, eyes closed and lips parted, letting the sensations wash over him. I want to wash over him, and the image of it, of painting his serene face with dappled stripes, pulls my impending orgasm back from whence it fled and the tingles settle in my belly again.

James is the first to come, though, and he manages to do it almost silently, which is practically a miracle. He stutters, drives deep, and crumbles onto the blankets, pulling me down with him, trying to stay inside me with the last of his hardness. Scorp's eyes open as my dick slips from his fingers and he leans after me instinctively. Al goes with it, following him, coming up onto his knees, and pulling Scorpius up by his hips to rest on all fours. I don't know what they intended, if they intended anything, but Scorpius is suddenly a lot closer to my dick, or at least his face is, and Al seems to be more than okay with it, laying a hand on his back and pushing him forward.

Scorpius, apparently, doesn't need any more encouragement than that.

His hand grabs me around the base, points my dick upright and swallows it down. My mind flicks back to not so long ago when I was wondering how good he was at this, and I make a note for my past self — very fucking good. He's soft and quick and his throat is vibrating slightly as he hums to himself. I don't know if he's doing it tactically or if he's just purring because he's happy, but it's working, and I'm very aware of just how close I'm getting. I try and breathe through it, wanting to last as long as I can, wanting this to go on forever. I hear Albus growl as Scorpius tilts his head to the side, giving him a better view. I don't have it in me to do anything but panic that he might take his heavenly mouth away. He doesn't — he flicks his tongue along my slit and I shudder, feeling the precipice near. He looks up at me, all wide innocent eyes, and presses the tip of his tongue in harder, massaging, coaxing out even more precum as I start to lose my grip.

Al is frantic, bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes on my lap, boring into me. Long hard strokes ending in a perilously audible slap. His rhythm stutters. He lets out a heavy breath, a gasp, a strangled, choking moan and he comes, visibly shuddering, and I manage to hold on just long enough to warn Scorpius, before I explode too, right into his mouth. He sucks it all up like it's nothing, coaxing me through until I'm twitching and boneless and a little bit in love with him.

Scorpius sits back on his heels and wipes his chin with the back of his hand, glancing over his shoulder as Al slides out, dripping. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss both of them, but there are boundaries. Next door's noise is snowballing; louder, faster, filthier, and we're running out of time to finish under the safety of their cacophony. Scorpius has to come. Soon. So I do what I want and blame it on the afterglow, lifting off of James' softened cock and rising up onto my knees. I reach for Scorpius, cupping the back of his head and pulling him just an inch closer, inviting him to kiss me but not forcing him. He surges up and sinks into me like it's totally normal. His tongue tastes like spunk and I don't even care that it's mine.

His hands slide up my chest, reverent, gentle. I pull his mouth hard against mine. A touch at my hip makes me think maybe I've overstepped, but when I break off and look down, wondering if I can pretend to regret it, I see James' hand reaching for Scorpius' cock. I almost wish I was ready to go again because I could, one hundred percent, get off on watching that. Scorpius gasps and I assume it's because James has started at full tilt, his hand flying in quick, firm strokes, but then Scorpius utters, _'Oh, fuck, Al,_ ' and I realise all our hands are on him — or in him — at once. He's whimpering, so I kiss him again, and he can barely manage to kiss back; his mouth is slack and he's panting, desperate. I suck on his bottom lip, nipping at it until it's red, and I move to his neck, wondering if I can get away with leaving a mark. He's not mine, but I'd take a perverse pleasure in marking him anyway.

He starts thrusting into James' hand, then back onto Al's fingers, back and forth, back and forth, and I run my teeth over his skin until he's making far too much noise, then I muffle him with kisses and he reaches out and finds my cock, soft and sticky, and holds it in his hand as he convulses, thrusting harder, the wet sounds of spunk and lube almost drowned out by the sound of Panero in the next tent, cursing and moaning as they somehow manage to come together. It's ridiculous and hot and I can feel the blood rushing back to my cock even though I just want to collapse in a pile and cuddle the fuck out of everyone I can get my hands on.

Eventually, Scorpius stops twitching and Al pulls him down and James casts about ten _Scourgifys_ trying to get rid of the stickiness and the smell of so much come in one place. Just as we all settle among the blankets, James' arm over my side, Scorp's knees touching mine, we hear a low rumble from next door, a growl and a definitive grunt as Charlie, finally, joins us in satisfaction. It took him long enough. Out of the immediate afterglow it seems almost icky, unsavoury now that my base instincts are satisfied. Hypocrisy, really. And weird, because it didn't feel that way getting Scorpius off, it didn't feel like it was over for me yet because he wasn't satisfied. Seems a bit telling, really.

I hope we'll do this again. I hope it won't be weird in the morning, I hope we'll still be friends, just… closer. With secrets. I hope no one thinks this meant nothing. Because it meant something to me. I think it meant something to Scorpius, I think James and Al found a way to make it work.

I feel a warm kiss against my neck as James nuzzles in. I reach out and take Scorpius' hand and bring it to my lips, kissing along the soft inside of his wrist. I look up at Al and he's wearing a familiar expression, eyes wide, mouth soft, so I turn my hair black this time, and I give him a wink.


End file.
